Indicia readers, such as barcode scanners, are typically configured to acquire information from indicia and then decode that information for use in data systems. Advanced signal processing techniques beneficially aid in the decoding of indicia in circumstances where the signal representing the indicia information is outside of the nominal range. For example, reading indicia positioned at a greater distance from the indicia reader tends to increase signal interference and decrease signal strength. In such instances, greater processing power is typically needed to successfully decode insignia information. Although the advanced signal processing techniques, such as advanced computer software algorithms, often achieve improved decoding results, they can unnecessarily complicate and delay processing of signals acquired under more mundane circumstances.
Therefore, a need exists for an insignia reader capable of decoding more complex indicia information signals without sacrificing performance in decoding less complex signals.